


fandom drabbles

by dreamboatdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has a Crush, F/M, Hawaii, M/M, Surfer!Cas, bisexual!dean, lilo and stitch inspired lmao, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatdean/pseuds/dreamboatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's lived in Hawaii for a while now</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom drabbles

<https://221-bitter.tumblr.com/post/166594050555> " alt="IMAGE_DESCRIPTION" />

Dean's reached up to his head and tried to smooth his hair down, groaning when his attempts failed. No matter the precautions he took the sea spray always messed up his hair. The only reason he keeps going to the beach is because the guy who teaches the surfing classes, Cas, is attractive. With his dark hair falling in wet, salty curls around his face and that ridiculously sexy smirk of his.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and looked around. He may not like the beach, it's sand gets everywhere and the salt spray clings to your entire damn body. But he had to give it props for evenings like these. The dimming, fiery sun highlighting the chipping pastel paints that color the small surf shack and the palm trees gently blowing in the breeze.

Dean walked out a few steps and sat down in the sand. Dean moved to Hawaii just a few months ago after taking job there, he'd been going to the beach almost every free day he's had for almost a month now. Dean figured out Cas' schedule a while back, he'd get there around 7 am because the classes started at 7:30 and he'd leave for a little while, presumably for lunch at around 1pm. Dean liked calm nights like these because sometimes Cas would go to surf the small waves.

In fact, the last time Dean saw him, Cas was out in front of his shop polishing his board. It was about the time in the evening that Cas would be either leaving or going surfing and since it was a clear night he'd probably be staying for a while. Dean folded his hands behind his head and laid down on the sand, letting his thoughts turn to fantasies.

Dean thought of ridiculous ways to approach Cas, he thought of crazy scenarios that would bring them closer together, like if there was this crazy killer on the loose and he kidnapped Dean, but Cas turned out to be a secret ninja spy and rescued him. Or what if a vicious shark attacked Cas on the water and Dean had to save him from dying by giving him mouth to mouth. His little brother Sam would say he was acting like a school girl with a crush, and Dean would agree.

Dean was fantasizing about their wedding when someone leaned down to tap on his shoulder.

Dean huffed, "Yeah?"

"Hey, you need anything?" a gravely voice responded.

Dean sat straight up when he recognized the voice, "O-Oh my um... Hi yeah I'm okay it's nothing!" Dean shook his head a shuffled back a little.

"You sure? I know my shifts over but I see you around here sometimes do you want lesson or something?"

Dean smiled, his eyes were so blue. They resembled the sea in front of him. They sparkled and glowed, looking at them was like spiraling into the sk- Dean shook his head, he had to stop himself before he started drooling.

"Ah no I'm sorry I just like watching you surf sometimes. I'm sorry if that sounded creepy."

Cas laughed. Dean was pretty sure if he had ovaries, they'd have exploded, "I understand, it's really pretty out here."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You or the beach?" _Oh god did he really just say that?_

Cas laughed again, "The beach." He took a seat down next to Dean.

Dean's heart thumped in his chest, _Calm down Dean it's just a boy_. Dean fiddled with his pant cuff, "I'm Dean."

"I'm Cas." Cas smiled at him.

"I know." Dean's eyes widened, "I mean I've heard people saying your name and such I'm not a creep or anything I promise!"

Cas laughed, "Hey tomorrow is my day off. Do you maybe wanna go out for coffee?"

"I think I'd like that." Dean smiled.

Cas sighed in relief and turned back to face the water. Dean's heart did a little dance as he looked over at the boy he'd been thinking about for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i apologize for any mistakes and such. i wrote this all in the car.


End file.
